The Laws of the Empire
by DragonSpectre
Summary: LIke LOTR but not,the monsters are the same but nothing else is.I own the rights to these characters.


Chapter 1 

"Get down Hadoy you'll be seen" whispered Belox, the ranger from shedrah

"But these dandelions are making me itch, why are we lying down anyway?" complained the elderly dwarf

"I need to see if they have got the tome," explained Belox

"Well hurry up, I want my reward" said Hadoy rubbing his rough hands common in dwarf folk

"So do I, damn I cant bloody see "said Belox through gritted teeth "we must move closer"

"Good, I haven't had a good scrap in ages" grinned Hadoy

Belox, a great archer, took a superbly fletched arrow from his antique quiver hung over his back and strung it to his uniquely crafted elven bow, slowly stood up and aimed with stealthy precision, and released the bow string from his tight grip, he followed the arrow with his eye and watched as the orc banner carrier turned as he heard a whistling that came from the arrow hit him straight in the eye. As the filthy orc fell he screamed alerting the rest of the orc patrol, beside him Hadoy took a few steps back and jumped at the orcs from the outcrop they were stood on, which was nearly 5 metres away, which was unusually far for a dwarf of hadoy's stature, and it was with luck that Hadoy landed on top of a orc instead of his spear. As Hadoy landed the orcs were upon him but he was already ready with his greathammer smashing skulls and breaking bones. Soon after Belox followed with his longsword drawn, but before he could regain his balance after the jump he was knocked over by an orc, as the orc raised his spear to finish his opponent, Belox, with a quick flick of his wrist decapitated the orc with deadly precision. When he was about to get up a familiar hand was held out, Belox took it.

"Get up, manling, there is plenty more orcs to taste your blade" as Belox watched Hadoy run off, he knew Hadoy was having fun as he drew his axe as well as still holding his greathammer. Belox picked up his sword and joined the fray again as he slashed another orc from waist to neck. Belox glanced over to where Hadoy was only to see he was on the ground, a crude spear protruding underneath his shoulder pad, close to his heart. Like any best friend would, Belox ran to hadoy's aid, only to be knocked off his feet. As he lay there he could hear hadoy's gruff voice cursing in the dwarf tongue. Belox concentrated again on what had sent him flying to see a troll loom over him, drooling as it sniffed at his scent, something caught belox's eye and made him look behind the troll, to see a bright light heading toward the troll at high speed, it hit the troll killing it instantly, Belox tried to roll free, but he was too late, the troll fell on him, and he blacked out.

Chapter 2 

When Belox woke it was nightfall and there were bright stars glittering the dark sky, they were so spectacular, Belox thought that he was in the afterlife but on top of him was a blanket of fine silk instead of the foul troll and he could hear Hadoy's hearty laughter resonating throughout the clearing.

Belox slowly rose and walked over to the campfire where Hadoy and an attractive young elf were sitting.

"What happened Hadoy?" asked Belox inquisitively

"This she- elf saved us and healed us with her magic" replied Hadoy

"Greetings, Belox of Shedrah, Ranger of the empire, I am Idriani of Ghems, my mistress has sent me to recover the standard of my people stolen by orcs, rather like your mission, as your friend Hadoy tells me." Explained the elf

"Ah-ha" replied Belox, blushing at her extreme beauty

"May I travel with you on your journey, because more then likely your orcs and my orcs are the same?" Said Idriani in a polite tone

"…Of course…"he replied blushing even more

"Is there something wrong, Belox, may I call you Belox?" asked Idriani

"No, just the heat of the fire and yes you can call me Belox" he lied, going red even more

"Shall we sleep now" interrupted Hadoy

"Yes, I would like that" Idriani said

"Ill stand guard," offered Belox

While the others unrolled their sleeping bags, Belox gathered stones to make a Stone Age seat. He sat on it and stared into the darkness long into the night


End file.
